(Peach) New Year
by Suika Rii
Summary: Si sialan yang sialnya mencintai si sialan lain yang sialnya lagi sedang berada di hadapannya -MarkHyuk -MarkChan -NCT -au


New Year

 _(Peach)_

Mark Lee (Minhyung)

Lee Donghyuk (Haechan)

NCT FanFiction

000

"Aku si sialan yang sialnya mencintai si sialan lain yang sialnya lagi sedang berada di hadapan ku"

000

Apa punya kekasih yang baik dan jarang marah atau merajuk itu menyenangkan? Tidak dimarahi ketika melakukan kesalahan, tidak merajuk ketika ketahuan bermesraan dengan yang lain dan hanya memberi nasehat dengan lembut dan tenang. Apa itu menyenangkan? Berbuat sesukanya tanpa ada yang menghalangi sepetinya menyenangkan bukan? atau malah membosankan? Coba tanya pada Donghyuk yang mengalami hal semacam itu.

Donghyuk sudah berpacaran dengan Mark hampir dua tahun ini, tapi seingat Donghyuk bahkan sekalipun ia tak pernah mendapatkan Mark marah atau merajuk padanya. Laki-laki yang lahir di Kanada itu bahkan tak pernah mengumpat atau membentaknya. Bukan berarti mereka tak pernah bertengkar selama berpacaran, hanya saja Mark selalu mengalah dan memilih diam. Bahkan kalau diingat lagi, Donghyuk adalah yang paling sering marah dan merajuk pada Mark. Lupa umur, Donghyuk juga sering membentak dan mengumpati Mark.

Apa Mark memang tak pernah marah dan mengumpat dalam hidupnya? Tentu jawabannya tidak.

Mark adalah manusia yang sedang menginjak umur puber, tentu emosinya meledak-ledak. Apalagi kalau ia sedang dihadapkan dengan Jeno sang sepupu menyebalkan dan guru sejarahnya -guru Moon- yang tak kalah menyebalkannya, Mark tidak akan absen untuk mengumpati mereka. Belum lagi jika dihadapkan dengan Lucas, teman baik Mark tapi begitu cerewet hingga membuat Mark selalu menyumpal mulutnya dengan roti isi kacang dan lalu membentak laki-laki kelahiran Hongkong itu hingga tersedak. Mark pemarah dan bermulut kotor dengan segala umpatannya sebenarnya, tapi hal itu tidak berlaku pada Donghyuk.

Seperti Mark tunduk pada Donghyuk.

Jangan berpikir ini seperti "suami-suami takut istri", ini hanya.. bagaimana menyebutnya? Terlalu cinta? Iyyukk, itu perumpamaan yang terlalu menggelikan. Jangan dipakai. Bagaimana dengan terlalu sayang? Terlalu tak tega? Atau terlalu menjaga? Apapun itu segala sesuatu yang "terlalu" adalah tidak baik. Donghyuk jadi jengah dengan sifat Mark yang seperti itu.

Bukan sekali dua kali Donghyuk menjahili Mark dengan sangat keterlaluan. Seperti ketika Mark sedang dalam latihan menuju turnamen, pernah sekali Donghyuk mengurungnya di ruang ganti hingga pelatih memarahi Mark habis-habisan karena menghilang sepanjang latihan. Setelahnya Mark dihukum hingga ia pulang sangat malam. Mark tahu pelakunya adalah Donghyuk, tapi coba tebak apa yang Mark lakukan saat mereka bertemu esoknya? Mark malah menciumnya lembut sambil berkata "jangan buat aku mati muda" lalu tersenyum tampan. Donghyuk terkesima akan senyum itu, tapi ia juga kesal karena sama sekali tidak dimarahi.

Bukan pula selalu tanpa sengaja Mark melihat Donghyuk begitu mesra dengan Jeno. Kadang semua pertemuan dan adegan mesra yang dilihat Mark antara Jeno dan Donghyuk adalah skenario yang Donghyuk buat. Jeno yang peka akan hal itu hanya ikutan saja sambil menikmati suasana. Apa Mark tahu akan hal ini juga? Tentu dia tahu, Mark tidak sebodoh itu untuk paham sifat jail Donghyuk. Tapi apa yang Mark lakukan? Tidak ada. Mark diam dan diam. Bahkan tidak pernah menyinggung masalah ini saat mereka berdua.

"Sebanarnya apa yang ada di kepalamu hyung?" Donghyuk bertanya saat Mark mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Donghyuk. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah lapangan basket usang di dekat rumah Mark. Mark bilang ia sudah lama tidak bermain basket dan keringatnya sangat ingin dikeluarkan, jadilah ia bermain basket di hari dingin seperti ini. Apa ada keringat yang keluar? Tidak terlihat tuh.

"maksudmu?" Tanya Mark yang masih mengatur nafasnya. Ia ingin mengambil minumnya tapi Donghyuk menyambar botol air minum itu lebih dulu. Kebiasaan buruk Mark adalah ia akan langsung minum setelah berlari atau bermain basket. Itu tidak baik. Ada baiknya menunggu detak jantung itu menormal dulu baru minum. Atau bisa saja jantung Mark berhenti tiba-tiba.

"jadi kau bertanya isi kepalaku?" Kata Mark dengan nafas yang belum menormal. Memilih mengalah untuk tidak minum dari pada ditatapi Donghyuk dengan menyeramkan seperti itu. Donghyuk bergumam sambil mengangguk. Ia memainkan botol minum Mark di tangannya.

"Isi kepalaku tentu otak ku" jawab Mark dengan acuh membuat Donghyuk tak pikir dua kali menendang kaki Mark. "Aku benarkan" kata Mark lagi sambil tertawa kecil. Wajah Donghyuk yang kesal adalah hiburan tersendiri baginya.

"Itulah kenapa aku bertanya apa isi kepala ini" dengan kesal Donghyuk berkata. Ia juga mengetuk kening Mark beberapa kali dengan cepat. Mark hanya tertawa sambil menjauhkan kepalanya dari gapaian Donghyuk.

"Aku rasa kita sampai sini saja" suara Donghyuk terdengar dingin tiba-tiba. Mark mengerutkan keningnya akan perkataan itu. Itu kata yang ambigu menurut Mark. Sampai di sini apanya? Main basketnya? Atau hubungan mereka? "Aku muak denganmu" sambung Donghyuk sambil membuang wajahnya kearah yang berlawanan dengan arah wajah Mark.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang" kata Mark santai. Tak menanggapi omongan Donghyuk dengan serius. Mark bangkit dari duduknya. Melangkah lebih dulu untuk meninggalkan lapangan. "Mereka pasti sudah bersiap untuk aca-" kalimat Mark terputus karena Donghyuk menendang Mark dari belakang hingga membuat Mark terdorong beberapa langkah ke depan. Kalau keseimbangannya tidak baik, mungkin Mark sudah mencium lantai lapangan saat ini. "What the..." Mark membalik badannya cepat. Menatap Donghyuk yang sepertinya sedang dalam mood buruk.

"Aku serius sialan!" Donghyuk menggeram dengan rahang yang mengeras. Nafasnya sedikit tidak teratur karena amarahnya yang tersulut.

"Aku juga serius Donghyuk, ayo kita pulang" Mark berkata setenang mungkin. Donghyuk yang sedang berada di ambang mood baiknya adalah situasi _awas_ bagi Mark.

"Tidakkah harusnya kau marah saat aku mengataimu? Atau kata sialan tidak mempan bagi mu? Haruskah aku mengataimu bajingan? Si tuan berotak udang? Si pecundang yang lemah? Atau bencong yang penakut?"

"Ok, aku tidak paham kenapa kau harus marah. Tapi ini sudah cukup, kita harus pul-" lagi-lagi kalimat Mark terpotong. Kali ini karena Donghyuk menyiram wajah Mark dengan air pada botol minum yang ia pegang. "What the fuck you did?" Mark mengatakannya dengan nada dingin. Hal yang tak pernah Mark lakukan pada Donghyuk.

Donghyuk menyeringai mendengar Mark mengumpat untuk pertama kali padanya. Terlihat jelas pula Mark sedang menahan amarahnya di sana. "Bisa mengumpat juga ternyata si pecundang ini" dengan nada meremehkan Donghyuk berkata. Dilihatnya Mark sedang mengusap wajahnya yang basah. Mark sangat sexy saat basah begitu omong-omong.

"Cukup, ayo kita pulang" tegas Mark dengan suara yang dingin. Tatapan mata Mark pada Donghyuk juga sangat tajam. Donghyuk jadi takut sendiri melihat hal itu. Sepertinya Mark benar-benar sudah marah padanya.

"Aku tidak mau pulang sebelum kita selesaikan masalah kita di sini" Donghyuk melempar botol kosong yang ada di tangannya sembarangan. Ia membuka jaketnya dan menjatuhkannya begitu saja. Di tatapnya mata tajam Mark dengan lantang. Ia harus membuat Mark lebih marah lagi dari ini.

"Kita tidak punya masalah, jangan kekanakan" masih dengan nada dingin, Mark berkata.

"Kau takut padaku ya? dasar pe-cun-dang" Donghyuk memenggal tiap kata dengan nada yang ditekan. Dilihatnya di sana Mark menutup matanya.

Cukup lama Mark diam di tempatnya dengan masih menutup matanya hingga suara lembut itu kembali terdengar "Donghyuk" Mark menatap Donghyuk dengan tatapan matanya yang seperti biasa. Tidak ada tatapan tajam lagi di sana. Tidak sama sekali.

Wow, Mark sehebat itu dalam pengendalian emosi ternyata. Perlu diberi aplaus meriah sepertinya.

Donghyuk mendengus tak suka saat melihat hal itu sebelum ia melangkah mendekati Mark lalu "BUG!" Mark mendapatkan tinjuan pertama dari Donghyuk.

"Kau memang bajingan!" Suara Donghyuk kali ini meninggi. Ia juga memberikan pukulan kedua pada pipi Mark dan pukulan ke tiga pada rahang Mark. Setelahnya Donghyuk menarik jaket Mark dan membuat wajah mereka berada berhadapan dalam jarak yang tak jauh.

Mark terlihat meringis karena serangan dadakan ini. Sementara Donghyuk tak melonggarkan rahang mengerasnya menahan amarah sedari tadi. "Ini yang aku maksud bodoh" teriak Donghyuk tepat di depan wajah Mark.

"Jangan buat aku melakukannya" desis Mark dingin. Ia kembali pada Mark yang marah dan terlihat berbahaya. Matanya tajam dan nada bicaranya dingin.

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah" ucap Donghyuk sambil menyeringai. Setelahnya Donghyuk menyerang bagian perut Mark dengan lututnya. Mark mengadu sakit akan serangan yang lagi-lagi secara dadakan itu. Lalu kesabaran Mark hilang saat Donghyuk memukul kepalanya tanpa memberi jeda.

Dengan cepat Mark menegakkan tubuhnya lalu balas melempar tinju kerasnya pada rahang Donghyuk. Ia menarik kera jaket Donghyuk sambil berkata "persetan dengan semua kesabaranku, kau yang memaksaku bangsat!" Teriak Mark lalu "bag" "bug" "bag" Mark tidak bisa menghentikan tangannya untuk tidak memukul wajah Donghyuk. Bahkan Mark juga memukul bagian perut Donghyuk.

Donghyuk tidak tinggal diam, ia menendang Mark untuk membuatnya menjauh. Setelah ada jarak di antara mereka, Donghyuk kembali memberi pukulan balasan. Tapi Mark itu kuat jadi dengan mudah ia menangkis pukuan itu dan membalas kembali pukulan Donghyuk. Tak memberikan waktu bagi Donghyuk untuk kembali membalas pukulannya.

Mereka masih saling pukul ketika Donghyuk tak kuat lagi dan ia jatuh ke lantai lapangan yang keras karena pukulan bertenaga dari Mark. Donghyuk berusaha bangun dari keterjatuhannya tapi sebelum itu terlaksana, Mark sudah datang menduduki perutnya dan memukul wajahnya lagi dan lagi.

Inilah Mark. Emosinya meledak-ledak dan tak seramah yang orang-orang pikirkan selama ini. Dan Mark yang seperti ini pula yang ingin Donghyuk lihat.

"Dasar sialan!" Umpat Mark bersama dengan tunju kuat terakhirnya yang jatuh tepat di samping kepala Donghyuk. Mengenai lantai dari semen lapangan yang sedikit berbatu. "Kau memang sialan Lee Donghyuk!" lagi, Mark mengumpatinya tepat di depan wajah Donghyuk dengan suara yang dingin, rahang mengeras dan tatapan yang tajam. Amarah masih berkilat di matanya. Nafasnya belum teratur dan Mark terlihat masih akan memukul Donghyuk lagi.

Sementara Donghyuk yang ada di bawa kungkungan Mark terlihat dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Sudut bibirnya koyak dan mengeluarkan darah. Keningnya juga sedikit lecet dan mengeluarkan darah. Ada juga lebam di kedua pipi. Mungkin besok lebam itu akan terlihat lebih jelas. Tak lupa hidungnya yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah karena tunju Mark mengenai hidungnya tadi.

"Aku memang sialan" kata Donghyuk dengan nafas yang terengah dan suara yang paruh. Ia sedikit meringis saat menggerakkan tangannya. Mungkin tangan itu juga mengalami sejenis luka atau parahnya terkilir. "Si sialan yang sialnya mencintai si sialan lain yang sialnya lagi sedang berada di hadapannya" tangan kanan Donghyuk bergerak ke kening Mark yang masih berada di hadapannya. Ibu jarinya bergerak menghapus darah di kening itu dengan lembut. Lalu beralih pada bagian lain untuk menghapus keringat Mark. Tangan itu juga bergerak ke sudut bibir Mark, ada luka dan darah di sana.

Kalau dilihat-lihat lagi, keadaan Mark tidak jauh beda dari Donghyuk. Ada luka di sudut bibir dan keningnya lalu lebam di pipi. Tapi dibandingkan Mark, Donghyuk memang mengalami luka yang lebih banyak dan itu mengenaskan.

"Apa kau mencintai si sialan ini hyung?" Tanya Donghyuk menyematkan kedua tangannya di bahu Mark. Menjadikan bahu itu sebagai tumpuhan untuk membuat tubuhnya terangkat sedikit, memberi jarak dari lantai lapangan. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Mark. Tepatnya mendekatkan bibir mereka.

"Thanks for your love hyung" Donghyuk tak perlu jawaban dari Mark karena ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Katakan Donghyuk terlalu percaya diri tapi itu memang kenyataannya. Donghyuk juga tak memperdulikan tatapan Mark yang sepertinya masih menyimpan amarah. Ia hanya akan mencium Mark saat ini. Menabrakkan bibirnya dengan bibir Mark lalu melumat mesra bibir itu.

Mark belum juga membalas. Ia hanya diam saja dan Donghyuk tidak peduli akan hal itu. Donghyuk masih mempertahankan ciuman itu sampai ketika tangannya sudah tak kuat untuk menumpuh berat badannya dan memilih melepas genggamannya pada bahu Mark. Secara otomatis pula ciuman itu terlepas. Tubuh Donghyuk terhentak begitu saja ke lantai lapangan yang keras. Membuat ia sedikit meringis sakit.

"Kau memang orang yang paling sialan yang pernah aku temui" ujar Mark saat masih dengan posisi mengukung Donghyuk. Ia melihat wajah Donghyuk yang babak belur itu meringis kesakitan. Membuatnya kembali teringat akan kejadian yang baru mereka alami. Ia sendirilah yang membuat Donghyuk babak belur begitu.

"Sepertinya pukulanku belum cukup untukmu ya?" Kata Mark yang membuat Donghyuk mengerutkan keningnya. Apa Mark masih marah? Apa dia akan dipukuli Mark lagi?

Pertanyaan itu terjawab ketika Mark mendekatkan wajahnya pada Donghyuk. Menarik bibir yang sudutnya sedang terluka itu dalam sebuah ciuman hangat yang lembut sedikit dalam namun sangat hati-hati karena mereka masih mengalami luka yang sama. Donghyuk tersenyum menanggapi hal itu. Ia pun memejamkan matanya dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Mark. Menikmati ciuman itu sambil melupakan rasa sakit di tubuh mereka dan udara malam hari yang mulai terasa sangat dingin menusuk.

Mereka kembali ke rumah Mark setelah cukup lama berciuman di lapangan itu. Masuk ke dalam rumah dengan mengendap-endap agar tak satupun orang di rumah itu mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Bisa kacau kalau ibu Mark tahu mereka pulang dalam keadaan babak belur begini. Mark bisa di marahi habis-habisan atau uang jajannya akan dipotong. Parahnya lagi kalau Noona Donghyuk mengetahui hal ini, Mark bisa di panggang hidup-hidup malam ini juga. Pengganti daging sapi di acara BBQ malam ini mungkin? Tidak, jangan sampai. Mark masih ingin melihat matahari di tahun 2018. Jangan akhiri hidupnya di penghujung tahun 2017 ini.

Keluarga Mark memang sedang mengadakan acara BBQ dalam rangka menyambut tahun baru. Beberapa anggota keluarga Lee hadir di sana termaksud Jeno sang sepupu menyebalkan. Beberapa sahabat ayah dan ibunya juga diundang. Dan Donghyuk serta Noona-nya diundang oleh ibu Mark karena ibu Mark ingin bertemu dengan kakaknya Donghyuk yang sebentar lagi akan menikah. Ibu Donghyuk sudah lama meninggal jadi ibu Mark pikir noona Donghyuk butuh sedikit petuah dan arahan juga semangat dari seorang "ibu" sebelum ia menikah. Jadilah mereka diundang.

Whatever... Mark dan Donghyuk sedang butuh pengobatan saat ini kalau tidak mau luka mereka menjadi inspeksi.

"It's that you Mark?" Suara ibu Mark mengagetkan Mark saat laki-laki itu hendak mengambil kotak kesehatan yang biasanya ada di lemari dekat meja makan. Mark buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya. Jangan sampai ibunya melihat wajah babak belurnya. "what r you doing there honey?" Tanya ibu Mark yang sepertinya sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu di dapur.

"Nothing, maksudku aku sedang mencari obat sakit kepala" Mark berbohong dengan panik. Pura-pura mencari obat sakit kepala di kotak kesehatan. "Are you hurt?" Tanya ibu Mark lagi sambil memasukkan kepalanya kedalam kulkas.

"Hanya sedikit pusing," jawab Mark gugup sambil mencuri pandang pada ibunya yang masih sibuk mengambil beberapa barang dari kulkas lalu menyimpannya pada tangan kurusnya. "Mungkin karena terlalu lama bermain basket" lanjutnya lalu melihat ibunya membawa begitu banyak barang di tangannya hingga ia kesulitan untuk berjalan. Mark ingin menawarkan bantuannya sebenarnya, tapi kalau ia lakukan itu, maka semua yang ada di rumah ini akan melihat wajah babak belurnya. Mark cari aman saja.

"Minum obatnya, mandi dan ganti pakaianmu lalu bergabunglah di halaman belakang" kata ibu Mark yang terlihat sudah melangkahkan kaki menuju halaman belakang. Tempat di mana mereka mengadakan acara tahun baruan ini. "Ok mom" jawab Mark seadanya. Kembali mencoba sibuk dengan kotak obatnya agar ibunya tak melihat wajahnya. "Ajak Donghyuk juga untuk bergabung dan jangan lakukan hal yang aneh-aneh selama kalian berdua"

"Ne~" Mark menjawab dengan pasrah.

Setelah keadaan sudah aman, sesegera mungkin Mark mengambil kotak kesehatan itu. Ia bergerak ke arah kulkas untuk mengambil dua botol air dan juga sekotak susu. Lalu melesat ke kamarnya secepat yang ia bisa. Jangan sampai ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Jangan sampai.

Donghyuk masih memakai bajunya saat Mark masuk ke kamarnya. Tadi Mark menyarankan Donghyuk untuk mandi terlebih dahulu selagi ia mengambil kotak kesehatan. Donghyuk terlihat kesulitan menggerakkan tangannya. Ia tidak kunjung memakai bajunya dengan benar.

"Apa tanganmu sakit?" Tanya Mark setelah meletakkan semua yang ia bawa di atas meja. "Sepertinya terkilir" jawab Donghyuk masih berusaha menggerakkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak memukul tanganmu tadi" kata Mark heran. Ia bergerak ke arah pintu dan menguncinya. Bisa gawat kalau seseorang masuk secara tiba-tiba ke kamarnya. Mereka akan ketahuan. "Jangan dipaksakan, sini biar ku bantu" Mark berjalan mendekat pada Donghyuk yang berdiri di depan lemari pakaiannya. Lalu mengambil baju yang ada di tangan Donghyuk dan mulai memakaikan baju itu pelan-pelan. Setelahnya ia menyampirkan sebuah jaket tebal pada tubuh Donghyuk dan menuntun Donghyuk untuk duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku memukulmu sangat banyak" sesal Mark setelah melihat luka-luka itu terpampang dengan jelas di hadapannya.

"Bukan salah mu hyung," ucap Donghyuk sedikit meringis. Mark mulai mengolesi lukanya dengan obat dan itu terasa perih. "Aku yang memukulmu terlebih dulu" Donghyuk berkata sambil memperhatikan wajah serius Mark yang mengobatinya. Wajah mereka tidak terlalu berjarak jadi dengan jelas Donghyuk bisa melihat lekuk wajah itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau melakukannya" kata Mark masih fokus mengolesi obat pada beberapa luka Donghyuk. Donghyuk mengaduh saat Mark tak sengaja menekan luka itu terlalu kuat. Mark bergumam "maaf" dengan nada kecil kemudian.

"Kau tidak pernah marah padaku apapun yang kulakukan... aku jadi muak dengan mu" Donghyuk berkata dengan jujur. Ia harus meluruskan ini semua malam ini. Mark harus bisa menjadi pribadi yang baru di tahun baru. "Kau tidak pernah mengeluh, merajuk bahkan mengumpat padaku saja tidak pernah. Padahal kau dan mulut kotormu ini selalu mengumpat pada Jeno." Mark sedang memberi obat pada sudut bibir Donghyuk. Jarak wajah Mark dan bibirnya tidak terlalu jauh. Membuat Donghyuk sedikit gugup. "Aku juga ingin kau marah padaku atau pengumpatlah jika kau kesal padaku. Jangan menahan semua sendirian. Kau bisa terserang penyakit jantung dan mati muda!"

"Kalau begitu jangan membuat masalah yang bisa membuat ku marah" Mark berucap santai sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Donghyuk. Ia sudah selesai dengan wajah Doanghyuk. Saatnya mengobati luka di tangan Donghyuk. Mark menggulung lengan tangan kiri Donghyuk hati-hati. Setelah lukanya terlihat ia mengambil obat lalu mulai mengoleskan obat itu di permukaan luka.

"Maksudku kau harus marah padaku hyung, jangan terlalu lembut padaku. Kalau aku salah dan membuat hyung tak nyaman, hyung boleh marah padaku" jelas Donghyuk yang keukeuh ingin Mark memarahinya. Dasar makhluk aneh. _Mintakok dimarahi sih._

"Kalau aku main kasar, kau tidak akan kuat" kata Mark ambigu sambil menggulung perban pada tangan Donghyuk. Mengurangi kemungkinan luka itu bergesekan dengan lengan baju Donghyuk.

"Dengar," Mark menurunkan gulungan lengan baju Donghyuk setelah selesai dengan perbannya. "Apa marah menyelesaikan masalah? Apa dengan aku marah hari ini besok-besok kau tidak akan melakukan kesalahan lagi?" Mark menatap mata Donghyuk lurus selama berkata begitu. Mark terlihat serius sementara Donghyuk mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Mark yang ceramah adalah hal paling Donghyuk tidak suka.

"Apa dengan aku mengumpat padamu masalah kita selesai?"

"Tapi aku sering sekali memarahi dan mengumpat padamu" Donghyuk mengeluarkan argumennya. Mark menanggapi, "itu keputusanmu dan aku tidak boleh protes akan hal itu. Tapi keputusanku adalah tidak melakukan hal semacam itu" Mark merekatkan plaster pada kening Donghyuk yang terluka. Lalu merapikan rambut kecoklatan itu dengan jarinya. "Aku suka padamu dengan apapun yang ada padamu, ingat itu" setelah berkata begitu dengan lembut, Mark menyematkan ciuman hangat yang cukup lama di kening Donghyuk.

"Minum susu ini dulu, nanti setelah selesai mandi aku akan mengambilkan roti untukmu" kata Mark setelah menyudahi ciumannya. Mereka berencana tidak ikut acara tahun baruan karena luka mereka bisa menyebabkan masalah. Jadi mereka memilih tetap di kamar dan meminum obat penghilang sakit sebelum tidur nanti.

Mark berlalu memasuki kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Donghyuk yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia kalah dari Mark. Baik secara perang fisik ataupun perang argumen. Donghyuk tidak pernah menang dari Mark selain dalam memainkan game. Menyebalkan.

Yah, itu lah Mark. Meledak-ledak dengan segala tingkah pubernya namun sangat berpikir jauh dalam beberapa hal pula.

"Jadi bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang terjadi di sini?" Suara dingin ayah Mark mengheningkan seisi ruang keluarga. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali seseorang masuk ke kamar Mark dan menyeret mereka berdua begitu saja ke lantai bawah. Begitu sadar, Mark sudah duduk di hadapan kedua orang tuanya dan beberapa saudara yang kelihatan duduk tak jauh dari mereka. Ada Noona Donghyuk juga yang sedang melipat tangannya sambil berdiri dengan aura mengerikan di sebelah sofa tempat orang tuanya duduk. Ini awal tahun yang sial, pikir Mark dan Donghyuk bersamaan.

"Ada yang memukul kalian berdua atau kalian berdua yang saling pukul?" Itu suara ibu Mark. Dibandingkan dengan ayah Mark, aura ibu Mark jauh lebih menyeramkan. Sepertinya malapetaka akan datang pada mereka dalam waktu dekat.

"Kami saling pukul" Mark mengaku. Tidak punya ide lain untuk mengarang cerita ala berandalan. "Menguji kehebatan?" Lanjut ibu Mark sinis. Mark dan Donghyuk diam seribu bahasa.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada Donghyuk, Mark!" bentak ibu Mark yang bangun dari duduknya. Berkacak pinggang dengan mata yang melotot. Rambutnya pagi ini digerai dan itu menambah kesan seram pada ibunya. "Donghyuk babak belur karena tingkah sok hebat kalian!" Ibunya membanting lipatan koran pagi ini di meja. Membuat Mark dan Donghyuk yang duduk bersila di depan meja terkaget.

"Aku yang memukul Mark hyung lebih dulu, ini salahku" Donghyuk mengaku. Suaranya bergetar takut dan terdengar kecil tapi cukup terdengar keseluruh isi ruangan. Mark menatap kaget pada Donghyuk, ini di luar rencana mereka kemarin.

"Kau yang memulai dan Mark yang tidak bisa menahan diri. Jangan membelanya Donghyuk!!" Mark kaget dengan bentakan ibunya yang lebih membahana dari yang sebelumnya. Ia refleks melihat pada sang ibu. Tapi hanya sebentar. Terlalu menakutkan hingga Mark kembali merundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak pernah mengajarkan mu untuk melukai seseorang Mark. Dan lihat siapa yang kau lukai! Apa jiwa liarmu tidak bisa dibendung?!"

"Maaf nona Lee, tuan Lee," suara Noona Donghyuk terdengar mencuri perhatian seisi ruangan. Mark mencium sesuatu yang lebih tidak baik. Ia bertatapan dengan Donghyuk dengan mimik seakan ingin menangis. Sama-sama tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Kalau ingin tahu, dari pada ayah Mark atau ibu Mark, mereka berdua lebih takut dengan Noona Donghyuk. Jika bisa diistilahkan, noona Donghyuk adalah panglima perang yang akan memusnahkan musuh-musuh yang akan melukai rajanya. Sangat protektif terhadap Donghyuk.

"Aku ingin berbicara secara pribadi dengan Mark, boleh?" Oh tidak! Siapapun, bawa Mark kabur dari sana secepatnya!

"Kalau perlu kau beri pelajaran padanya agar ia tidak mengulah lagi" ibu Mark dengan teganya membiarkan anaknya digeret singa betina liar. Mark sudah akan menangis. Inikah kehidupannya di awal tahun 2018? Akankah ia hanya hidup sehari saja di tahun 2018 ini?

Tuhan, selamatkan Mark dari amukan noona Donghyuk. Biarkan ia hidup lebih lama di tahun ini atau tahun-tahun berikutnya. Jangan biarkan Donghyuk sendirian di dunia ini tanpa Mark. Tolong tuhan.

Amin.

-T.E-

-salah suika rii-

000

Yuhuuu~ walau ini bukan tahun baru lagi, ga apalah ya aku buat yang beginian.

Ok, ini cerita kepikiran samaku waktu aku nonton boy video markhyuk lagi. Di sana Mark bilang dia ga bisa marah dan Donghyuk yang ngajari dia gimana cara marah. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya gimana cara Donghyuk ngajari Mark marah dan tiba-tiba pula kepikiran alur cerita beginian.

Walau ga sama dengan konsep awal cerita ini muncul di pikiranku, setidaknya aku senang buat mereka tinju-tinjuan XD

Semoga kalian juga suka~ and jangan lupa baca cerita Peach yang lainnya~

Oh ya, buat siapapun itu tolong jangan biasakan langsung minum setelah habis berolahraga. Bahaya guys.. tunggu jantung kalian menormal dulu ya baru minum air. Jgn minum air dingin juga. Kasian jantungnya.

Ok sip sampai sana aja...

Thanks uda baca

Sampai jumpa di cerita peach yang lainnya~ 3

Markhyuk jjang!


End file.
